Scars
by robinh
Summary: This happens right after TRACKS. A MayWard fic.


**A/N: **This is immediately after TRACKS. Mayward obviously.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

He runs his finger slowly on the obscene scar on her left chest and she can see how he bites his lip unconsciously.

"It's fine" she whispers, sending her hand to play with his ruffled hair "I promise."

He only looks at her worriedly, hardly convinced, before he focuses again on her chest and the rude reminder of recent events.

"Ward" she sighs quietly, shaking her head. His touch is nice, soothing, consoling, and she tries not to put too much on it when she sees the burning feeling in his eyes. He doesn't answer, just keeps moving his finger on her bruised skin.

They lie in her bed. A complete disregard to their own proclaimed rules, but after the last day's events, the need for closeness and comfort is too strong for them to resist. She still tries to calculate their situation, and the integrity of their secret, Coulson is still at the lab watching over Skye, Simmons disappeared to the shower two hours ago and then the two scientists kept to the kitchen probably commiserating overt their precious tea. They weren't seen. She's quite sure about that. And they were careful, as always, and kept things quiet. She smiles despite of herself; this sneaking around like teenagers is a quite unexpected demonstration of their high abilities as covert operatives.

Only, after they were done - he stayed. Despite every shred of common sense, despite the enormous risk. And she didn't even argue. He is lying in her bed, covering her with his strong, heavy body, touching her in ways she never had let anyone touch her before. He kisses her, and runs his strong fingers on her skin, and she can't bear to make him stop.

"Why didn't you let me stitch you up?" he asks suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I…" he catches her off guard with this question. "It was fine, I told you." She tries to ignore what he's asking her.

"I'm a field operative. I know what to do with this kind of injuries…" he inhales sharply trying to argue but still control his emotions "I could fix you up in no time."

"You had to set up the plane" she tells him, shrugging "you're the only certified pilot here except me, it was a tactical decision."

"Right..." he looks at her unsurely, and she watches his guarded expression closely, hoping he'll accept this explanation "was it a tactical decision to let Coulson stitch you instead?" he asks, an unfamiliar fire behind his seemingly leveled expression.

"Grant…" she sighs, trying to move from under him as the conversation starts going places she's really not interested in going to.

"I'm sorry" he says quickly, pulling her back under his arm "it's not my place…I know..." he shakes his head before he whispers his plea "please don't go."

She lies back on the bed, under his guilt ridden look. She sends a small hand to his face, moving her fingers on his chin, his cheek, before she pulls him towards her for a long, tender, sensual kiss.

"Coulson and I" she whispers, when they are done, and he's trying to catch his breath, his head at the crook of her neck "we've been friends for a very long time." He tries to answer, but she shushes him with a soft touch to his head "he saw me at my worst. Saw me when I came out bleeding and shaking in Bahrain. He saw me injured, broken…" she gasps at the memories, trying to control her voice. It's a little easier when she feels his reassuring hold around her waist. "I can't easily… It's hard for me to let you…" He nods in understanding. Holding her a little closer to him, if it's even possible. "I'm here. With you. Right now." She whispers, hugging him tightly, kissing the side of his neck "it's more than I thought I would ever be able to do."

"I know" he whispers, before he turns on his back, pulling her with him, so she could rearrange herself on his chest, her arms around his body, her legs capturing his "it's the same with me" he says quietly, after a long pause when they just lie there, each in his own thoughts.

"I know" she whispers.

Then they fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N2: **Dear guests. Thanks for taking the time and energy to inform me that you utterly dislike MayWard. Specifically you who write in a very nasty way to make sure I'll get your point. Just wanted to make it clear that in FanFiction reading is entirely on a voluntary basis. Awesome right? Just imagine how much time you can save.


End file.
